A number of N-piperidinyl benzamides, bearing a substituent in the 1-position of the piperidine ring, are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos.
3,647,805,
4,069,331, and
4,138,492,
said benzamides being taught to be useful in the treatment of gastric ulcers, psychic disorders and migraine and as anti-emetics.
The compounds of the present invention differ from the prior art compounds by their substitution in the 3-position of the piperidine ring and by their pharmacological properties as stimulators of the motility of the gastro-intestinal system.